Another Stormy Night: The tale of four friends
by konor of the skies
Summary: When two new clans show up. A friendship like no other is borned once again! Konoro: The Chocobo. And Urso: The Bear. Must work togerther to escape perscution and make it to Green forest. Where Mei And Gabu are waiting for them! Although the road is bumpy. Togerther. With Teamwork and Understanding. They will surive! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Another stormy night: The tale of four friends.**

**Chapter 1: Chocobo and the Bear clan.**

**Note. I own noting. All rights reseve.**

* * *

Once upon a time...

There lived two clans...The wolves. Who spend their life getting dinner. And the goats...Who are trying to NOT become the wolves dinner.

However...one stormy night...A goat named Mei took shelter in an old shed. While waiting for the storm to pass...He recives a unsuspecting visitor. Mei didn't know it at that moment. But it was a wolf named Gabu. Through the darkness of the shed. They could not see each others faces. And began to talk. And became friends...Unaware that they were both at the opposite end of the food chain.

"One stormy night." That was the password they decide to use to recognize each other... And boy were they shock to see each other the next morning.

But The wolf did not eat the goat.

And the goat did not run away.

They became friends!

Through many hardships. They travel to find a place where they could be free of perscution... The green forest. That sat on the other side of a mountain.

"Gabu...We can be togerther forever now, Can't we?

"We'll Always...Always be togerther!"

* * *

**One year later...**

It only been one year since Mei and Gabu were last seen...Rumors had it that they froze to death up on the mountain. Others say they were caught by the wolf clan. But they actully made it to the green woods...But both clans did'nt knew that.

However...During that time. Two new clans suddenly appeared. The Chocobo. A race of flightless birds. And Bears. Who love to eat fruit, Honey, Trout,...And of course. Chocobo. They may be able to go without Chocobo meat. But they still hunt them. They crave their tender meat. However the Chocobos may not have the power of flight...But they can run fast. Making them impossible to catch.

The Chocobos became friends with the goat clan. Sharing the same history. (That Include. Terror. Running for your life. And more terror.)

While the Bears share a...certain relationship with the wolves.

Both clans were unawere that history was about to repeat itself...And the laws of nature were about to be broken once again.

* * *

"KOOOOOONNNOOOOOORRROOOO!" A pink girl Chocobo shouted. She looked young. She had pink feathers. And green eyes. She wore a pink pouch around her neck. "KOOOONNOOROOOOO!" She shouted again.

Up ontop of a tree. A yellow feather Chocobo slepted on a brance of the tree. "KOONNOOROOO!" The yellow feather eyes snapped open in shock before tumbling towards the ground. Upon closer look. It was a young boy Chocobo. He had blue eyes. And wore a brown pouch around his neck.

"Argggg...Pinkuru..." The yellow bird groan.

"Konoro! there you are!" The Chocobo know as Pinkuru said.

"Pinkuru, I was busy sleeping...Can it wait one more hour...or...next year?" Konoro said yawning. He then got up and shook himself from the fall

"Oh, No!" Pinkuru said wings crossed. "You promise that we were going to the Goat clan. I want to see if theres any Goats of our age that we can play with..."

"But I-" Konoro began.

"Come on!" Pinkuru interupted. She then ran off towards the forest exit.

"Oh, Choco..." Konoro sighed. Before running after her. Konoro followed Pinkuru through the forest. He then came upon a river which he tranveres by crossing a log that acted like a bridge.

The Chocobos live in the plesent Feather forest. While the Bears live in the dark Fearful woods. Even the wolves did not go to the woods. Because the Bears were...very big...Much bigger then wolves.

Soon the two Chocobos came into a clearing of tree stumps. But in actulality... It was the Chocobo's homes. Their homes were buried deep underground. And the stumps were the only doorway to get in. Only one stump was the true entrance to the Chocobo village. Which was brillent to place the village under a field of stumps. Keeping their homes safe from the Bears.

But we all need to crawl out of our stumps sometime. The Chocobos had to come out to find food. Mostly Fruit and insects, A small group of Chocobos leave to search for food...And sometimes some of them don't come back. But mostly because they wandered into Fearful woods. It was mostly safe in the feather forest. But just to be safe. They set out a watchtower on the most tallest tree in the forest. They sound a alert whenever they see a faintest hint of Bear activty.

At long last. The two made it to the forest edge. They came out of the forest to find themselves on a hill. They saw stunning landscapes. And rolling hills. And fields of clovers. As far as the eye can see.

"Look!" Pinkuru shouted. She pointed at a heard of Goats. "They say, That Goats run fast..." Pinkuru said before turning to Konoro. "But not as fast as us!"

"That because the monsters we deal with, are twice as big as wolves, Pinkuru." Konoro said worryed. "Both our lives are base on mortal terror."

They then walked down the hill towards the Goat clan.

* * *

Stay tune. And please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another stormy night: The tale of four friends.**

**Chapter 2 : The stormy night...**

**Note. I own noting.**

* * *

"I am happy to know that we are not alone. (Cough) (Cough)" A old goat said coughing. The goat elder was talking to a black feathered Chocobo. He was much bigger then others. His black feathers had a redish desigh. There was also a scare across his beak. "(Cough) I understand that your only protecting your clan Elder Volg...(Cough)"

"Thank you Goat elder..." Volg said nodding. "I belive if we worked togerther...We might be able to survive both our predators."

Suddenly they heard footstepps coming up from behind them. They turned and saw Konoro and Pinkuru running up to them.

"Hi, Dad!" Pinkuru said waving at Volg.

"Ah. My littly hatching!" Volg said picking up his daughter Pinkuru. He then began to hug her.

"Hi, Elder Volg..." Konoro said waving at the elder chocobo.

"Oh...Konoro...I see my daughter has woken you." Volg said before setting her daughter down.

"Oh, Elder Volg!" A old green featherd lady chocobo called. Following her was a group of young chocobos.

"Ah. Miss Beakkari. I see you brought the your class." Volg said.

"Well, Today is the seven month of our life in Feather forest." Beakkari said walking up to Volg. "And my students just wanted to meet the Goat clan." She then notice Konoro and just huffed. "I see that young Konoro is here...Were you sleeping ontop of that tree again? One day your going to fall off that brance and right into a mouth of a hungry bear!"

Konoro then began to rub the back of his head.

"All right, Children! Everyone find your partner!" Beakkari said. At that moment the young flock began to chose their partner for the day.

"Hey Gazzy! Want to my partner for the day?" Konoro asked a young pink male Chocobo. But he already had a partner. "Oh...Thats okay...Hey Blururu! Want to be..." But his question was interrupted when another chocobo came by and picked the bird Konoro was about to asked. " ..That's cool..." Suddenly a white chubby boy Chocobo walked past Konoro. "Hey Chubby. Its me, Konoro!" Chubby just stared at him. "From...School? Konoro the chocobo...We're consins!" Konoro said pleading. But his hopes were dash when another Chocobo came by and walked off with Chubby.

Pinkuru then walked up next to the dissapointed chocobo. "Looks like your with me." Pinkuru said. Konoro replied just by giving her a smile.

* * *

**Deep within Fearful woods...**

A rabbit was nibbling on some clovers. At that moment a dark figure emerge from some bushes, It then slowly crept up on the rabbit. The rabbit turned and let out a cry of terror.

"Oh, No!" The figure examed. At first glance...It was a very large brown bear. He had a x scar on his chest. He was also pudgy and overwieght. "Don't cry! Don't cry!" The bear said trying to calm the rabbit down. The rabbit then began to scream even louder when the bear tried to pick it up.

"Please don't eat me!" The rabbit cried. Its eyes began to flood with tears.

"Why would I eat you?" The bear asked. "I'm not that kind of bear!I like honey. And fruit. And trout..." The bear explained by counting his claws. "But no. I Would never ever eat a cute, defenceless, critter...Or my name isn't-"

**"URSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The bear began to panic upon recognizing the roar. Quickly he picked up the rabbit and turned. only to face a meaner looking bear. He had jet-black fur. along with a scar Z on his forehead. He was much bigger then the brown bear.

"Oh! Hey big brother!" The brown bear said quickly hiding the rabbit behind his back.

"Urso. What are you doing out here?" The black bear asked.

"Oh. Noting. Just standing out here with my paws behind my back respectfully, Uzaro." Urso lied with a smile. "Or, Boss Uzaro. Right?"

The black bear just scoffed. "When our farther left me in charge with the bear clan. He also left me in charge of YOU."

"Yes, Big brother." Urso said with respect.

"I better hope for your shake your not hiding a rabbit I tracked earlier..." Uzaro said darkly.

"WHAT! ME!? Why would you say that?! To your own brother! Your own flesh and blood!" Urso said pretending to cry. "And besides...If I was helping out prey. I would be executed, I don't want to be executed!" He then began to chuckle nervously.

"Hmmmmmmm..." The bear then just scratch his chin before saying. "I guess I was mistaken..." Uzaro then began to walk away. When the black bear was out of sight. Urso then set the rabbit down.

"Okay. Go straight ahead. You will find the woods edge." Urso said to the rabbit. The rabbit nodded before hoping off. "Take care! Stay clear of fearful woods!" Urso cried waving to the rabbit.

Soon the rabbit was out of sight. Urso then let out a sigh before walking off on to the forest road. He needed to get away from Fearful woods for a bit.

At that moment. Storm clouds began to gather.

* * *

"Come on, Konoro!" Pinkuru yelled. Konoro was following Pinkuru. The two Chocobos were joined by two goats. Mii. A pink haired female goat. And Tapu. Konoro had discribe Tapu's personality that of a braggart...

The four were running through the fields toward's a hill.

While Pinkuru was talking with both Mii and Tapu. Konoro walked by the tree and sat under it...He then fell asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Hey you hear that?" Mii asked looking up. Storm clouds were starting to gather.

"We better head back..." Pinkuru said worryed.

At that moment the storm began to kick up. The three began to run down the hill... But one was missing.

**KAAAABOOOOOMMMM****!**

Konoro eyes snapped open. "Oh, Man..." He yawned. "How long was I out for?"

Suddenly a flash of lighting lit up the sky. Konoro panic and ran off in a random direction. He tripped and began to tumble down the hill.

When he reach the bottom of the hill. He landed right on his feet and kept on running. It was dark now. Making it hard to see. And the rain didn't help much ether.

Through the darkness and the chaos of the storm. Konoro kept on running. He looked ahead and saw what he thought was a old barn. Konoro ran blindly into the barn. And then...

**SMMMMAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!**

Konoro was stunned. Apparently he ran into a wall. It was so dark. He now couldn't see his own wings. He then bumped into another object. Which was the support beam for the barn.

**KABOOOMMM!**

The barn lit up. Causing Konoro to skrawk in surprise. When the light died down. Konoro was alone in the dark.

_"It's...so dark..." _Konoro thought scared. He sneeze. _"Great...Now I caught a cold...I can't smell anything..."_

It was true.

He could not smell anything.

He could not see anything.

But he could hear...But all he heard...was the roar of the storm.

"Well this is just great..." Konoro said to himself. "Looks like I'm stuck here..." He then raise his head and cried out.

**"WHY ME!?"**

* * *

...And so he waited...Konoro waited. For a sound...For a sign...Anything...

This was possibily, The worst night of Konoro's life. But this night was about to become the night he met his friend.

**creeeeeekkkkkkk...**

Konoro quickly rise his head. He then began to hear footsteps. Someone else had entered the barn.

Konoro had no ideal who this creature was. He could not smell or see the creature...Suddenly a thought came over Konoro.

_"What if it's a bear?" _Konoro though. He was terrified. He began to listen.

...Hooves...

_"Oh...Good...It's just one of the local goats..."_ Konoro thought with relief.

"Um...Some weather we're having, Huh?" Konoro said suddenly.

"Uh? Oh Sorry. I didn't realize someone was in here." The quest said surprise by Konoro's voice.

"Oh, No worries. I just sorta ducked in here myself." Konoro said. "Um...My name is Konoro."

"The name's Urso." The guest said. "Oh man, This could possibilty the worst night of my life...Not only did I sprained my ankle...But I think I may have caught something." The quest then sneezed.

_Clank!_

"Huh? What was that?" Konoro asked surprise by the sudden noise.

"Oh, Noting." Urso said. The "clank" Came from the walking stick that Urso use when he sprained his ankle. He then looked through the darkness trying to find his fellow refugee. He began to rub his giant paws around his swollen ankle. Konoro didn't know it. But the guest he was talking to...Was Urso. The bear. And Urso didn't know that Konoro was a Chocobo.

"Um...Might I ask where you live?" Konoro asked.

"Oh...Well I live in Fearful woods." Urso answered bluntly.

"Fearful Woods!?" Konoro said shocked. He couldn't belive a goat was living in Bear land. "isn't it kind of dangerous?" Konoro asked.

"Sure. You sometimes get lost. But...It's home..." Urso said honestly.

"Wow...Your sure are brave..." Konoro said impressed. "I Live in feather forest."

"Oh?" Urso was now jealous. He always wanted to live in feather forest. He wanted to be friends with the Chocobo...But he did't exactly make a good Chocobo person. "Wow. I'm so jealous." Urso said honestly again.

"Yeah. And it's right next to Beak Creek. You can find the best foods there." Konoro said remembering. He used to go there hunting for grubs and crawdads.

"Oh, Yeah!" Urso agreed. "The food there may be hard to catch. But it's worth the patience!" Urso said remembering too. He goes there fishing for trout.

"Yeah..." Konoro said. At that moment his stomach began to growl.

"Oh...Are you hungry?" Urso asked.

"Yeah...I have'nt eaten since this afternoon." Konoro said rubbing his stomach.

"Me too..." Urso said. He then began to rub his growling gut. Urso then looked up. "...I used to be pretty skinny way back..."

_"Come on, Urso. If you don't eat. Your not going to be as strong as your farther..."_

"My Ma used to tell me to eat more when I was young. Otherwise I won't be as strong as my old man." Urso said remembering.

"Hey! My dad was telling me the same thing!" Konoro said. "He said that if I don't eat. I won't grow up with strong legs like his own..." Konoro then began to sigh.

"What's wrong?" Urso asked. Worrying for his new friend.

"Well...You see...A long time ago...He was..." Konoro began. But that was all Urso needed to hear.

"Say no more." Urso said calmly. "My Ma and Pa are dead too."

There was a short silence.

"Wow..." Konoro said breaking the silence. "I guess _We're_ alike. Huh?"

"You got that right." Urso said chuckling.

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

A flash of lighting lit up the barn. The two were startled and sprang up from their places and began to run around panicking. Konoro sqawking. And Urso yelling. They then ran right into each other.

...

"Oh S'cuze me."

"Oh no. Pardon me."

The two then backed away from eachother and back into their places.

"Wow...I really can't handle that kind of noise." Konoro said still shaking.

Urso sighed. "Me neither."

"Huh. Looks like we really are alike." Konoro said smiling. He then had an ideal. "Hey, Urso..." Konoro began.

"Yeah?" Urso answered.

"After this storm passes...Would you...Like to have lunch together tomorrow?" Konoro asked.

"Hey! That's not a bad ideal!" Urso said agreeing. "And they say the best day to have lunch is right after a storm!"

They both laughed. Suddenly they heard...Noting.

"...Sounds like the storm is over..." Urso said listening.

"I guess your right..." Konoro said getting up.

As Urso began to get up. He found his foot not listening to him. He chuckled. "Well wouldya look at that...My foot went and fell asleep on me!" Urso.

"Oh..." Konoro stopped when he was about to go out the barn door.

"Ah. Forget it..." Urso said giving up. "Just go on without me."

"Okay...Wait! Were should we meet the next day?" Konoro said relizing.

"Hmmmmmm...Ah! How about infront of this barn?" Urso answred.

"Good! Then its deceded!" Konoro said happily. "...Oh. But neiter one of us knows what we look like..."

"Then I'll just say: "I'm the friend you met on a stormy night!" Urso said proudly.

Konoro chuckled. "If you just say "One Stormy Night." I'll know its you." Konoro said.

"One Stormy Night." Urso repeated. "Okay. It's deceded!"

"See you tomorrow afternoon, Urso!" Konoro said before walking out the door. And headed towards Feather forest.

At that moment, Urso picked up his walking stick and got on his feet. He then limped out of the barn and headed off on the road towards Fearful Woods.

The two Had no ideal that they were about to break the very law of nature...Just like the two before them.

* * *

**Please review and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another stormy night: The tale of four friends.**

**Chapter 3: Out For lunch.**

**Note. I own noting.**

* * *

**On the other side of the great mountain...In the green forest...**

"Gabu...Gabu, Wake up!" A pure white goat said nudging a scruffy gray wolf.

"...Hmmm...Huh?...What is it Mei?" The wolf said yawning.

"It...Feels like...For a moment there..." Mei said wondering.

"Feels like...What?" Gabu asked

"...That's there's another two... just like us..."

* * *

**Back on the otherside...**

It was a perfect day. The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. It was a perfect day for a picnic. Konoro marched down the road happily. On his back was a blue bag. He spent all morning packing lunch.

* * *

**Last night...**

Konoro ran through the forest. He was excited. With the storm long gone. Konoro made his way back to the Chocobo village. He thought that the storm made this night become the worst... But he made a good friend. So it actually became the best night ever.

When he reach the field of stumps. He walked up to the brightly color stump with a egg desigh. He then lifted the stump like a hatch. Under the stump was a hole. He looked into the tunnel before jumping down.

Konoro slid down a tunnel before landing on a heap of hay. He was now in a complex of tunnels.

"KONORO!"

Konoro was then piledrived by Pinkuru.

"Hey, Pinkuru." Konoro said struggling against Pinkuru death hug.

"Where were you!?" Pinkuru cried. "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm Fine. Really." Konoro reassure her.

After explaining were he was. (Leaving out the part where he met Urso...) Pinkuru ran off to tell everyone that Konoro was okay.

Tired. Konoro then went straight to his room. And fell alseep.

* * *

**Now...**

Konoro then dashed off towards the old barn. Hoping to meet his friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Berries...Trout...Honey..." Urso said piling food on a sheet of yellow cloth. He made sure he wasn't missing before wrapping the food up. He then slug the bag onto his back and tied the corners around his neck. He then walked off out of Fearful woods and onto the main road.

Urso didn't like to walk on all fours. If he was going to eat with his front paws. He didn't want to wash them all the time. He didn't want to ruin food with his dirty bear paws. So he stand up straight when there weren't any other Bears around. They found it unnatural for him to be standing up straight.

Urso also was very picky about what he was eating. To him: If you are what you eat. Then He only wanted to eat the insensitive stuff...But to his brother.

_"Food is fuel! If you don't put fuel in your tank. Your engine is going to die."_

Urso shook off his brothers words. And advance down the road.

* * *

Konoro had just arrived at the old barn. He looked around excitedly. He then had a thought. He quickly ran behind a old tree that was to the left of the barn and waited.

At that moment. Urso saw the old barn come into view. When he reached the front of it. He sat down and looked around. He looked up into the sky. Recalling last night.

_"We Really are alike, huh?"_

Urso thoughts were cut off by a rustling. He looked over towards a old dead tree. He saw a weed which was growing next to the tree, Rustling.

Urso grinned. He then got up and walked towards the tree. Cleared his throat. And shouted...

**"One Stormy Night!"**

"One Stormy night!" Konoro examed coming out from behind the tree.

...

The two just stood there. Just looking at each other.

Konoro was just staring at Urso with his beak opened in terror. While Urso just stood there confused.

They both didn't move.

They both didn't say anything.

They just stared at each other.

Konoro broke the silance by simply falling onto his back and fainted from fear. Urso did the same. Only from being so surprise.

* * *

"I was really surprise!" Konoro said to Urso. The two were now walking side by side. "I can't belive your a Bear!" Konoro examed.

"Oh, No. I was the one who was surprise!" Urso said laughing. "Who could have thought that you would be a Chocobo!"

"If you wanted to eat me. You could've done it back at the barn." Konoro continued. "I can't believe I asked a Bear to go have lunch with me!"

"Well. My Old Man once said. "Always take care of your friends." Urso continued

"My dad said the same thing!" Konoro said.

"Oh. And I'm not that kind of bear." Urso said in recollection of Konoro's last sentence.

"Huh? Well that explains why you only walk on two legs..." Konoro said looking at the way Urso walked.

"I eat by using these two paws..." Urso said showing the bird his front paws. "I don't want to wash them all the time..."

Konoro then began to stare at the yellow bag on Urso's back that carried his lunch. He then asked. "...Is there Chocobo meat in your lunch? I'm just asking..."

"WHAT!?" Urso examed. "I told you I'm not that kind of Bear! I'm a...a..." Urso then began to twiddle his claws. He never told anyone bout his secret. Not even to a Chocobo or His brother.

"I'm...I'm..." Urso continue. Konoro waited. "I'm...A **vegetarian!"**

"...A...Vegetarian?" Konoro said confuse.

"Well. The only meat I do like is fish." Urso said blushing. "But beside that I would'nt hurt a fly..."

Konoro then began to laugh before saying. "Your weird, you know that."

The two began to laugh before heading down the road. They then were on a side of a cliff. The two then stopped. There. A segment of the cliff had collapse.

"Oh yeah..." Konoro said to himself. "I heard rumors that a part of this cliff had collapse a few months back.

Suddenly Urso took off his bag and tossed it to the other side of the collapse segment. It landed with a heavy thud. "What are you doing?" Konoro asked Urso. He then notice him doing stretches. "Woah, Woah, Woah, You not going to jump that?" Konoro asked.

"Of course." Urso bluntly said. He then backed up to get a running start. He then sprinted towards the cliff. However...Just about he was to reach the edge. He tripped. Luckily he grabbed the ledge. His front paws were hanging onto to the ledge. While his feet were dug into the cliff where Konoro was. Urso was now a makeshift briedge. Konoro then just shrugged before crossing him. He then helped Urso up.

"You know...I think I know you flaw..." Konoro said panting from helping Urso up from the ledge.

"Yeah?" Urso said. He was laying on his back. Stunned from his exsprence.

"You don't think before you leap." Konoro said.

The two then got up before heading off down the cliff road.

* * *

The two friends then made ontop of the hill.

Konoro then sat his lunch on the ground. Urso did the same.

Konoro then unwrapped. His lunch. In it, Were two apples. A cooked crawdad. And a healthy dose of greens. Konoro then turned to Urso and looked at his lunch. However. There was noting there.

"Hey. What happened to your..." Konoro asked. He got his answered when Urso release a loud belch.

"If you wondering what I had for lunch. It was a trout, some berries. And a jar of honey." Urso explained.

"If you had a jar of honey. Then were's the jar part?" Konoro asked. Urso answered by simple reaching into his maw and pulling out a saliva covered jar. "You're a big eater, Huh?" Konoro said.

"You think that's strange?" Urso said to Konoro.

"No,no,no!" Konoro waved his wings in disagreement. "I guess it just normal for Bears to eat like that..."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Konoro picked up the sheet of blue cloth before stuffing it into his pouch. "Well, See you later, Urso." Konoro said before waving goodbye to his friend.

Urso watch Konoro walked off. _"I come so far!" _Urso thought. _"I can't let my only true friend go. Just like that!" _Urso then shook his head before running after Konoro. "Wait!"

"Huh? What is it?" Konoro asked.

"...Well...Were do you want to meet next?" Urso asked scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?" Konoro said thinking. "Oh, thats right!" Konoro then turned to Urso. "I know the perfect place!"

After discussing their next meeting place. Konoro and Urso then said their farewells. And headed back to their own homes.

Both never knowing that Both of their lives...Along with the entire Chocobo clan. Was about to change.

* * *

Please review! And stay Tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another stormy night: The tale of four friends.**

**Chapter 4: Suspiction rises****. A song of friendship.**

**Note. I own noting.**

* * *

"Time to peer into the future..." A old gray chocobo said grabbing a bottle from a cabnet. He then walked over towards a cauldron and poured the contents of the bottle into it. Soon. A series of scenes flash in the mist of the cauldron.

"Now let's see...Everyone is alive and well. Chubby is staying away from the food storage, That's a good sign..." The old bird muttuerd. Suddenly something appired in the cauldron that made his blood go cold.

"A Chocobo and...A bear? But...Why is'nt he being...Eaten?" The sage said looking closer. "Wait a minute...is that...Konoro?"

Suddenly the door to the sage's room opened. The old bird turned around and saw Konoro standing there. He was holding a bag.

"Hey, Great sage Chokoro." Konoro said setting the bag on a nearby table. "I brought the herbs that you asked for."

The sage quickly look back into the cauldron and saw the vision had faded.

"Oh. Thank you, Konoro..." Chokoro said tearing himself away from the cauldron.

"Well...Now that's taking care of...I have to meet with someone..." Konoro said walking out of the door. Leaveing Chokoro with his thoughts.

"Meet with someone?" The old bird said to himself. He then turned to the cauldron. Before saying. "Visions have never been wrong..."

* * *

Urso hummed happily as he walked down the path. "Urso!" The brown bear stopped in place when he heard that voice. He quickly got down on all fours. Just like any normal bear.

"There you are..." Uzaro said catching up to him. "Were are you going?"

"Uh...Nowhere...Just...Down to the river..." Urso lied.

"I'm been hearing rumors lately that a bear is helping lost animals find their way out of our territory." Uzaro explained earning a nervest look from Urso.

"Uh...Those rumors are probably just rumors." Urso joked.

"I mean it." Uzaro said hovering over Urso. "Urso...I'm worrying about you...Be careful. Because I can't defend you. Bear law, you know?"

"Hu...Hu...Hu..." Urso laughed nervosly.

"Just...Don't get caught with lower animals..." Uzaro then walked away. "I mean it!"

"...I better tell Konoro!" Urso yelled before running down the road.

* * *

"...That Can't be good." Konoro said to himself when Urso told him about his brother.

"What are we going to do!? I don't wanna be executed. They'll kill me, then bring me back to life, and kill me again!" Urso cried.

"...I don't think that's possible..." Konoro said sweatdropping.

"Konoro..." Urso said with a sad look. "Dose this means that we...Can't be friends anymore?"

"What!? NO!" Konoro yelled. "We just...have to be careful and keep our friendship a secret."

"Then we can be together forever!" Urso shouted walking off.

"Yeah...Togerther...forever." Konoro said gloomly. He then felt a breeze go through his feathers. He then felt something that needed to come out.

_(Konoro) "Forever and ever, Seems like a long time, Urso."_

Urso then heard Konoro's singing and decided to go along.

_(Urso) "Why forever, isn't long at all. When. I'm. With. You."_

Konoro then ran in front of Urso and hopped on a log and ran across.

_(Konoro) "I want to call your name, Forever. And you will always answer, forever."_

Urso then followed Konoro but when he reach the end of the log Konoro had vanished! Urso then looked to the opposite end and saw Konoro waving at him.

(Urso) _"And both of us will be. Forever, you and me. Forever and ever."_

Urso then laughed before running off towards a rocky area. Konoro sighed before following him.

_(Konoro) "...I want to stay like this, Forever...If only I could promise...Forever... "_

_(Urso) "Then we could just be we. Togerther, You and me. Forever and ever.__"_

Konoro then followed Urso's voice to an entrance to a cave.

_(Konoro) "Forever and ever is a long time, Urso..."_

Suddenly Urso came running out of the cave crarrying a large pot. Then, a swarm of angry bees then flew out of the cave and began to chase the two.

(Urso) _Why forever, Isn't long at all, When. I'm. With. You."_

The two then found an old raft. Urso then sat the pot on the raft. Before helping Konoro push the raft out into the river. The two then hopped on and sailed away from the bees.

_(Urso) "I want to see you smile, forever. And I want to smile with you, Forever."_

Konoro then turned to Urso and saw that he was gulping down the contents of the pot. Which was honey.

_(Konoro) "Just remember that no matter what happens, We're always be...Togerther forever."_

The two then laughed as they sailed down the river. Konoro was so happy, That he forgotten why he was so worried.

"Hey check out those two." A squirrel said to his friends.

"This seems very familiar..." Another squirrel said.

"It's just like that goat and wolf!" A third squirrel said.

"Let's tell the others!" The first one said. They then ran off to spread the rumors.

* * *

"I'm telling you boss, Some bear is letting prey out of the forest!" A Dark blue bear told Uzaro.

"I'm trying to figure out who that is..." Uzaro said scratching his chin.

"BOSS!" Suddenly a gold furred bear ran up to the bear. "We have a bad problem!"

"What could be worst then a bear with a soft heart?" Uzaro said annoyed.

"Uh...How about a Bear who made freinds with a Chocobo?"

"WHAT!?" Urzaro said in horror. "No...No...I heard stories about...The goat and the wolf...But I never expected to happen to our own kind."

"Um...Orders captain?"

Urzaro then thought for a moment. "...We need to find Urso..."

* * *

"WHAT!" Volg yelled at sage Chokoro.

"It's true!" Sage Chokoro said. "I think Konoro became friends with a Bear."

"Find him! He might be in danger!" Volg shouted.

"Wait, Daddy!" Pinkuru cried out. "What if we're making a big mistake? I heard stories about Mei and Gabu. About how they made it to the other side of the great mountain. Maybe...Maybe they're destined to be friends!"

"We don't know that they're still alive..." Volg said darkly. "They're both dead. Gabu and Mei are probably dead. Don't belive in stories that aren't true."

"Daddy..." Pinkuru said starting to cry. "...You...BIG IDIOT!"

Pinkuru then ran out of the room crying. "Pinkuru!" Volg said as he started to chase after her, but was stopped by Chokoro.

"She's right. Last time, The goats were scared of Mei because of his friendship with a wolf...But that doesn't mean we should treat Konoro the same way." Chokoro explained.

"Fine then..." Volg said turning towards Chokoro. "Find him...And let's hear about this friendship..."

"Yes. Elder Volg." Chokoro said gloomily. Volg then walked off, leaveing Chokoro with his thoughts.

"Oh, Konoro...What have you gotten yourself involved with..." Chokoro said sighing.


End file.
